charmed_the_second_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Trudeau
:"It's okay, Prue, really, trust me. This is my destiny. I know that now. Yours is to continue on. Everything happens for a reason, remember you taught me that." :—Andy saying goodbye to Prue. Andrew 'Andy' Trudeau was an inspector for the San Francisco Police Department and the partner of Darryl Morris. He was a childhood friend of the Halliwell sisters, as he grew up in close proximity to them, and had an on again-off again romantic relationship with Prue since high school. As an adult, Andy became an inspector like his father and grandfather before him. After the sisters gained their powers, Andy grew suspicious of them since they were connected to several unsolved cases involving magic. He later quit after being investigated by Internal Affairs, which was actually set in motion by the demonic Inspector Rodriguez. Andy later learned the truth about Prue and her sisters. Seeking to protect them from Rodriguez, he was struck by an Energy Ball thrown by Rodriquez and was tragically killed. 'History' ''Early life :"''Oh, Andy. Did Piper freeze you again? Oh, you poor dear. You won't remember a thing." :—Penny to a frozen Andy.[src] : At the age of five, Andy was visited by a future version of Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, who accidentally traveled back in time due to a binding spell. After young Piper froze Andy, Penny unfroze him and erased his memories, implying she had done so several times before. During his teenage years, Andy fell in love with Prue and the two started a romantic and sexual relationship. The two of them missed their own prom in order to be alone together. Andy and his family later moved to Portland. Once there, he met his future wife, Susan and became a highly qualified police inspector in the city. Although, the two would later divorce before he finally returned to San Francisco in the year of 1998. He also kept tabs on the sisters, as he knew that Prue was dating Roger. ''Reuniting with Prue :"''Well, then why can't you believe that there are people who believe they are witches?" :—Andy to Darryl. :Shortly after being called back to San Francisco, he was called to a homicide incident. The event involved a Wiccan practitioner by the name of Serena Fredrick, who was violently killed by an athame. As he was leaving the scene, he bumped into Jeremy Burns, a crime reporter and the warlock responsible for the murders. Andy went to the hospital to speak with a doctor. As he stated his name to a nurse, he turned to his side to find Prue standing there. The two of them talked and grabbed a cup of coffee as they waited. They parted ways when Phoebe was released. The following day, Andy arrived at the manor and asked Prue out for a date. However, as things were complicated due to her newfound magic, Prue turned him down. As he left, Andy recognized Kit from Serena's apartment. : Dating Prue Sometime later, Prue and Andy had a date and slept together, after which Prue quickly left his apartment before he woke up. Meanwhile, Andy investigated the disappearance of Brittany Reynolds and other women in the area. He later called Prue to ask why she disappeared, though their connection was severed when Prue entered the elevator at Buckland Auction House. He later tried to talk again at Quake, but Piper accidentally froze time. Andy and Prue went out to dinner, where Prue tried to explain her life was complicated at the moment and didn't want to get seriously involved. They agreed to take things slowly. Andy later figured out the one behind the disappearances was Stefan and went to his studio. However, the sisters had already banished him. They pretended that Phoebe had a flat tire, leading to Andy to comment that Phoebe was lucky for not becoming his next victim. Their presence there did cause Andy to grow more suspicious of the sisters. Andy was present at the party thrown by the Shapeshifters that had occupied the house across from the manor. During the party, he was bothered by Fritz about parking tickets. One of the shapeshifters later impersonated Andy in an attempt to get the Book of Shadows. Prue later confided in Andy about her issues with her father being back and he dropped her off at the restaurant he was having dinner with her sisters. "Andy kept something from me, but the truth is I keep something from him every day. And it's not like I'll ever be able to tell him about our secret, so what's the point?" :: —Prue about her relationship with Andy.src :: Shortly before her birthday, Andy surprised Prue with a weekend getaway. However, she then caught Andy having dinner with his ex-wife, Susan Trudeau. When she introduced herself as his wife, Prue left and angrily flung a dessert cart into Andy, causing him to trip. He later visited her at Buckland and they argued, at which point Andy remarked that he wasn't the only one keeping secrets. However, they later made up when Andy was present at her surprise party. Magical Cases :: Andy and Darryl's next case involved a waitress from Quake found dead in apartment with all her bones crushed. They went to see Whitaker Berman in his lab, as he dated the first victim who died under similar circumstances. Darryl was unconvinced, as the man was in a wheelchair, but Andy believed he was using his research to leap into their dreams and kill them. Andy went back to the lab just as Whitaker was trying to kill Prue in her dream. However, she was able to beat him at his own game, leading to his mysterious death in front of Andy. Andy next investigated the death of Father Trask right before the Spencer wedding, which Piper was catering. As he was found with a jeweled poignard, Andy went to Prue to learn more about it. By checking security cameras, Andy was able to find footage of Kirsten and Grace Spencer arguing about the murder. However, as they went to the wedding, they found everyone in a panic due to the storm Hecate had summoned. After Hecate and her minions were banished, Prue returned the poignard to a confused Andy. Break-Up :: Andy became frustrated with Prue after she bailed on him during several dates due to magical emergencies, leading him to ends things with her. Sometime later, Prue decided to cast a truth spell so she can tell Andy the truth. She showed him her power and explained she was a witch. Andy eventually admitted that he could not accept it, after which his memories were erased by the spell. Prue's Criminal Charges Andy and Darryl's next case involved a man jumping several stories out of Buckland Auction House. Andy instantly knew he came from Prue's office and interviewed Rex and Hannah, who claimed to have heard a fight. When the same man killed a lawyer with the name Halliwell, Andy went to the manor and demanded to see Prue, though Phoebe wouldn't let him in without a warrant. Andy later followed Prue and saw her steal a feather from the museum. He demanded answers, though Prue used her powers to set off his airbag and ran away. Andy returned to the office and wanted to get a warrant, though Darryl convinced him to stand down, as there wasn't a real case against her. Rex and Hannah later framed Prue for the theft of a priceless tiara. Andy refused to believe she was guilty, though Darryl noted that all evidence pointed at her. When they searched the manor, they almost found the tiara, but Piper froze them. Rex astral projected into the room and kept pointing Andy to the tiara, forcing the sisters to keep moving it until he gave up. Rex and Hannah then killed Jaime, the security guard who saw Prue with the tiara and staged it for Prue to find the body, along with a videotape showing her with the tiara. Andy had no choice but to arrest Prue for murder. Andy was suspicious of how easy things were going, though Darryl pointed out his personal feelings might be involved. While the sisters realized that Rex and Hannah were warlocks after their powers, Andy discovered they were imposters and that they had framed Prue. However, he and Darryl were unable to arrest the two, as the sisters had already vanquished them, leading to Prue being cleared of all charges. When another mysterious death was linked to Buckland Auction House, Andy was not surprised when the victim had Prue's business card. When Andy went to see Prue, he told her that she could always call him in she was in trouble. The Wendigo When Piper was attacked at the park by an unknown creature, Andy called her sisters and met them at the hospital. He also interrogated Billy Waters, who chased off the creature with a flare gun, and met FBI agent Fallon. She was surprised when Andy believed the creature to be supernatural, at which point Andy replied that he had learned to keep an open mind.As they worked the case, Andy called Piper to check on her and Fallon questioned his connection to the sisters. He explained his past with Prue and revealed that all the victims were AB negative and killed around a full moon. They next investigated the murder of Billy, which Andy believed was due to the creature protecting its secret. They informed Piper about the murder and she told them the creature, a Wendigo, looked human during the day. Andy and Fallon went to stake out the park and talked about their love lives. Andy believed she was attempting to flirt with him, but she revealed herself to the Wendigo and knocked him out. Phoebe had a premonition about Andy being attacked, so she and Prue rushed to the park and chased Fallon away with a flare gun. After the sisters vanquished Fallon, Andy's wounds healed and Prue told him the truth about what happened. Becoming More Suspicious When three young women were mysteriously killed, Andy went to see Prue, the last person to see one of the victims. Andy questioned what she was doing at an occult bookstore and Prue told him it was for Phoebe. Andy and Darryl then investigated another murder and discovered that Prue was the last person there yet again. When they went to see Prue, they found her terrified in the bathroom, having nearly been killed by her fear of drowning by Barbas. Prue lied and said that she had soap in her eyes and lied about knowing the murder victim through Buckland. Realizing that she was not going to tell the truth, Andy and Darryl left as her sisters arrived. ::: "You're not going to tell me anything, are you? One day, I'm going to figure out your secret Prue. Count on it." ::: —Andy to Prue.src ::: When Prue got a message through the Spirit Board from a boy named Max, she asked Andy for help, though he couldn't find anything. However, he later found information about a break-in where Max was involved. Andy asked Prue to tell him what was going on, though she refused. Andy later discovered the guy Max was with was a known bank robber. Phoebe then called him to ask if he had seen Prue, though she ended the call when Andy started asking more questions. Prue was able to save Max and locked the robbers in a vault, allowing the cops to find them. When a gasman possessed by the Woogyman attacked Piper, the sisters called the police and Andy and Darryl arrived to investigate. As the evil influence spread, Darryl went to break up a fight between neighbors while Andy went to the manor. Just as a possessed Phoebe let him in, Piper froze them both, allowing her and Prue to sneak inside. When the fight escalated, Darryl called for help and Andy pulled out his gun due to the Woogyman's influence. Darryl tackled him, causing Andy to regain his senses, though he was suspended for two weeks due to the incident. The Three Prue's ::: "You know, ever since you came back into my life it's been one weird coincidence after another. And you don't know what to say." ::: —Andy to Prue.src ::: When Prue cast a spell to increase her power to fight a Lord of War, she was split into three separate Prue's with different personality aspects. When Andy arrived with concert tickets they had ordered months ago, pink Prue opened the door. Andy handed her the tickets, though he suggested they could go together as friends. Andy was later shocked and heartbroken to see pink Prue's body in the morgue, having been killed by Gabriel Statler. When he went to inform her sisters. Phoebe reacted casually when she learned it was pink Prue, which angered Andy. However, he was shocked to see blue Prue enter the room with Piper. The sisters tried to convince him it was likely just a look-a-like, though he didn't believe them, especially since blue Prue knew nothing about the concert tickets. Andy had the coroner run fingerprints, which came back positive for Prue, and he told the coroner to keep it between them. He then took Prue to the morgue to show her the body, though it had disappeared after the sisters had vanquished Gabriel. Attack on Father Austin Andy was furious when his priest, Father Austin, was seemingly attacked by Brendan Rowe. He later interviewed a young woman kidnapped by the Rowe brothers and she told him that she had been saved by three women, one of which was named Prue. Andy angrily confronted Prue and demanded answers, though she denied knowing anything about the case. Andy later apologized to Prue about his reaction and informed her that father Austin would make a full recovery. He told her that Brendan's brothers had been identified as the attackers, clearing Brendan's name. Andy asked about their whereabouts and Prue replied that he would likely never find them. Learning the Truth Andy and Darryl investigated the death of Jerry Cartwright, a man who was seemingly chocked in the middle of a crowd without anyone seeing it. Meanwhile, Andy was confronted by Eric Lohman, a reporter who had seen Prue use her powers in an attempt to rescue David Hatcher from a Grimlock. Andy then assigned himself to the kidnapping case. Andy went to Prue and told her about Lohman. He offered his help and asked Prue to finally tell him the truth. Prue remained silent and Andy left disappointed. As he heard Prue mention Brent Miller, Andy went to see him and learned the sisters were going to the sewers. Andy entered the sewers and was attacked by a Grimlock, though Prue used her power to chase it off. She then asked Andy to take an injured Piper outside. Prue then vanquished the Grimlocks and helped the kidnapped kids escape. Darryl later asked Andy about the kids and Andy lied the kids had merely gotten lost, while Lohman, who had been killed by the demons, had fallen and broken his neck. Being Investigated ::: "And that's what you based your entire decision about us on? Prue, I've had a week to react to it this time. I still don't know how I feel. You should've given me more time, I think I deserve that, I think we deserved that." ::: —Andy to Prue.src ::: Sometime later, Andy and Darryl looked into a murder where the only fingerprints found matched a prisoner executed decades earlier. Suspecting magic, Andy went to see Prue and Phoebe, who told him that the killer was a ghost. When the Book of Shadows opened on the truth spell, Prue was forced to confess that she had used it on Andy earlier. He became angry when he learned that Prue had broken up with him for that reason, stating that she should have given him more time to adjust. He then retrieved the murder weapon, so Phoebe could get a premonition about the next murder, allowing them to stop Ward in time. Andy took the intended victim to the station, where Darryl confronted him about his suspicious knowledge of the case. Darryl then revealed that he had been interviewed by Internal Affairs. Andy was then called in for questioning by Inspector Rodriguez, who asked him about all his unsolved cases. When Andy went to the manor, he found Prue after she stopped her heart to vanquish Ward. He performed CPR and managed to bring her back. He later helped Prue out at Buckland when Claire Pryce questioned her absence. As they talked, Andy admitted that he wanted a normal life, which was something he could never have with Prue. The investigation caused tension between Andy and Darryl, as the former refused to share what he knew. Andy later met with Prue at Quake and informed her about the investigation. Prue felt guilty as all unsolved cases involved her and her sisters, though Andy assured her it was his own choice. Prue then asked Andy to track down Daisy, who was being targeted by the Darklighter Alec. Andy and Prue arrived a motel in time to rescue Daisy, though Alec escaped. However, as the motel manager had been murdered, his presence at the motel raised further questions with Inspector Rodriguez. Andy refused to answer and instead turned in his badge and gun, leading to his suspension. Andy met with Prue to warn her. When Prue asked how Andy could give up everything, he replied that it was because of all the innocents she and her sisters had saved. Andy later met with Darryl and informed him that all unsolved cases were connected to Prue. Their conversation was overheard by Rodriquez, who proceeded to kill his partner after revealing his demonic nature. Death ::: "You need to go back. You need to keep the time loop from being reset again or you and your sisters will be killed. And I will have died in vain." ::: —Andy letting Prue go.src ::: After killing his partner, Inspector Rodriguez framed Andy for the murder, leading to an investigation and an article in the newspaper. When Phoebe touched the paper, she had a premonition of Andy's death. Prue was upset to learn about the premonition and rushed to inform Andy. At the police station, Andy and Darryl discussed the case and Darryl supported his friend. When Rodriquez interrogated Andy, he revealed that he knew Prue was a witch and that he wanted a meeting. As Andy went to see her, Rodriquez met with Tempus, who had been sent by [Source of All Evil|someone]] to aid him in defeating the Charmed Ones. Prue and Andy met in the park to discuss the premonition and the two realized that Rodriquez was the demon. Andy wanted to help Prue and her sisters fight, but Prue insisted that he should stay away from the manor for his own safety. Andy promised he would, though he lied and decided to stake out the manor after all. Rodriquez entered the manor and managed to kill Phoebe with an Energy Ball, after which Prue vanquished him by deflecting his own attack back at him. Due to Rodriquez failing to kill all three sisters, Tempus reversed time to give him another chance. As the day restarted, Phoebe suspected something was wrong due to her abilities, though most events occur the same way. During his second attack, Rodriquez managed to kill both Phoebe and Piper, though Prue once again vanquished him, causing time to be reset again. The third time, Phoebe instantly realized something was wrong and figured out they were caught in a time loop. Prue informed Andy about the loop and still warned him to stay away. However, this time Andy saw Kit reacting to Rodriquez's demonic nature and decided to follow him. Rodriquez stormed the manor and threw an Energy Ball at Prue, though Piper pushed her out of the way. Andy then fired his gun at Rodriquez, who threw an Energy Ball at him and killed him. At his funeral, a deeply saddened Prue left a rose on Andy's coffin. After a few days, she told her sisters that she felt that Andy would always be with them.As Prue had been knocked unconscious in the attack, her spirit was able to meet Andy in the ghostly plane. He told her that it was his time to die and that she was meant to go on. He told her she had to go back her save her sisters, or else he would have died in vain. After a kiss goodbye, Andy faded away and Prue woke up. The sisters then cast a spell to destroy Tempus and his time loop. Prue then released Rodriquez, though he attempted to kill her and she vanquished him. Afterlife : "That's right, Phoebe. It's my responsibility, isn't it? The oldest sister, always supposed to be able to figure things out. Well, if that's the case, then how come I couldn't save Andy? If I'm supposed to be so powerful, how come I couldn't save him? I mean, my god, don't you understand? Andy died because of me, it doesn't matter what he said, it was my fault. How could it be good to be witches if all it does is get the people we love killed? ''" ::: —Prue finally breaks down. When the demon Abraxas stole the Book of Shadows, Prue froze and was unable to use her powers. When her sisters questioned what happened, Prue broke down and revealed how deeply Andy's death had affected her and that she blamed herself. She was later able to overcome this feeling after talking to her sisters and Darryl. She and her sisters then reclaimed the Book and vanquished Abraxas. Bonding over losing Darryl formed a friendship between Prue and Darryl, which later expanded to include her sisters. A couple of months later, a spirit killer targeted Prue after she saved one of his victims. He used Andy's death and her guilt as an example of how everyone around her kept dying or getting hurt. When she was almost at the point of kiling herself, her sisters helped her fight his manipulations and she overcame her agony. She was able to repel the killer and Leo orbed him away. When Prue temporarily gained the power of empathy, she felt the love between Phoebe and Cole and mentioned she had not felt something like that since Andy. : "''Oh, sure, the Angels of Destiny allowed me to join my family in the beyond. I reunited with Andy." ::: —Prue to Cole. ::: Two years later, Prue was tragically killed by the demon Shax. Prue reunited with Andy in the afterlife for a time. Prue and Andy's Sons: Andy and Prue were sad, and Andy almost went into depresssion, after having to give up their sons, but they kept each other strong! Syrus Halliwell-Trudeau Syrus Halliwell-Trudeau is Prue and Andy's eldest son and first born child! He was born on April 25th, 2007! When he was born, Andy suggest that he has the middle name of Paul! But Prue says that his middle name will be Andrew Paul, in honor of his him! Andy hoped that he would grow up to be just like his mom, but Prue said out loud that she hoped that Syrus would grow up to be just like his father. Prescott 'Scott' Halliwell-Trudeau Prescott 'Scott' Halliwell-Trudeau is Prue and Andy's second son and middle child! He was born on March 18th, 2008! When he was born, Andy suggest that he has the middle name of Peter! But Prue says that his middle name will be Arthur Peter! Stiles Halliwell-Trudeau Stiles Halliwell-Trudeau is Prue and Andy's youngest son! He was born on February 5th, 2009! When he was born, Andy suggest that he has the middle name of Phillip! But Prue says that his middle name will be Allen Phillip! When Styrus, Scott, and Stiles met their biological family, unlocked and activated their powers, and Syrus and Stiles let their anger almost destroy each other, while Prue visited Syrus, Andy got to visit Stiles, and helped him realize why everything that happened to him and his brothers, in their lives, had to happen the way that it happened. Andy was happy that Stiles, while following in his adoptive father's footsteps, but also is following in his footsteps as well. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers: * Spell Casting: '''The ability to cast a spells and perform rituals. * '''Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate an object or person by use of a crystal and a map. Active Powers: * Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. * Remote Orbing: The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to orb with them. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. * Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. * Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. * Mind Manipulation: The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: * Sensing: The ability to locate and find their charges. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. * High Resistance: The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. * Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. * Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. * Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Notes :::* Andy is a third-generation inspector at the San Francisco, following his father and grandfather, which was mentioned in "Something Wicca This Way Comes". :::* Andy is the eighth and last of the main characters to appear in the comic books. :::* Along with the original sisters and Darryl, Andy is one of five characters to appear in both the first episode and the final comic issue. :::* Piper and Phoebe seem to have mentioned Andy to Paige since she knows about him before she met him.